


What Are Friends For?

by exclamation



Category: Shadows of Tomorrow - Jessica Meats
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrequited attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/pseuds/exclamation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Enrico starts getting turned on during sparring, Jerry's reaction isn't what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect any plot to this. I just wanted to explore how Jerry and Enrico might have started their... whatever the hell they have.

It started with a throw. Enrico and Jerry were in one of the small practice rooms, sparring together, one afternoon. They were sparring without weapons this time. Enrico managed to get inside Jerry’s guard to land a flurry of punches on his abdomen, but then Jerry got an arm around Enrico and hooked a leg behind his knees. Jerry twisted them both in a move that probably had its origins somewhere in judo; Enrico would have to ask Jerry to teach it to him. 

The next thing he knew, they were both on the floor. Enrico was on his back, Jerry pinning him down. Enrico tried to move his legs, tried to get some leverage to throw Jerry off, but he became increasingly aware of their bodies moving against each other. He could smell Jerry, the scent of his sweat somehow enticing. Jerry’s face was inches from Enrico’s own, his blond hair messed like he’d just got out of bed, eyes bright with excitement, and a hint of rough stubble from where he’d not shaved this morning. 

As he became aware of his own arousal, terror filled Enrico. Their bodies were pressed against each other; Jerry was sure to notice. And he did notice. Their sparring had ended, movements stilled as they both became aware of the situation. Jerry’s eyes flicked down towards Enrico’s crotch and then back to his eyes. 

What would Jerry say? What would he do? He wasn’t exactly known for being the most progressive of the Defenders. How would he react when he found out Enrico was attracted to him? 

“Need me to take care of that?” Jerry asked. 

“What?” 

Of all possible reactions, Enrico had expected looks of disgust or punches to the face before he expected that. Was this a joke? But Jerry didn’t look like he was joking. That in itself was a miracle. Was it possible Jerry liked him to? 

Jerry raised a hand, releasing the grip he’d had on Enrico’s shoulder, and gestured downwards, “That? Do you want me to... you know.” 

Enrico nodded mutely, still half-expecting Jerry to announce his disgust or call Enrico some slur or something. But instead, Jerry glanced round to make sure the door was still closed, then he slid down Enrico’s body until he was sitting astride his legs. Enrico just lay there as Jerry undid his trousers and let the erection out. 

Jerry bent forward, lowering his mouth over it in a gesture that was too smooth to have been his first time doing something like this. Enrico felt the warmth embrace his cock and bit down a groan. The thought of doing this here, in a practice room where they trained with the others, made the whole thing seem exciting in a way that was both terrifying and a huge rush of arousal. Jerry’s lips wrapped around him, sucking, tongue working the underside of the erection. 

Enrico closed his eyes, throwing his head back and swallowing down sounds of pleasure as Jerry swallowed down the length of swollen flesh. It lasted next to no time. Enrico came and Jerry swallowed the cum in a way that was definitely practiced. When it was over, Jerry helped Enrico do up his flies again and they sat there on the floor of the practice room. 

Now that the ability for rational thought was returning, Enrico had to wonder what this meant for them. Were they a couple now? Would they be together out there for the others to see, in the way Lizzie and Karl were? Or would this be something done in private? He had never guessed that Jerry was into guys so it was possible he wasn’t ready to be out yet. 

“There are not enough girls in this place,” Jerry commented, “unless dirty overalls turn you on. I guess it must have been a while if sparring brings on that reaction?” 

“Yeah,” Enrico admitted. “It’s been a while.” 

“Well if you need anyone to help you out with it in future, let me know.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” said Jerry. “I mean, there’s only so many times you can have a date with your right hand and we all need a bit of stress relief in this job so what are friends for?” 

With that, he stood, pushing up from the floor in a graceful movement. 

“I’m going to hit the shower,” he continued. “See you at dinner.” 

Jerry let himself out without another word, leaving Enrico sitting dazed on the training room floor. Stress relief, Jerry had called this, just friends helping each other out. All those thoughts, all those hopes for what this might mean, vanished under the banner of stress relief. Enrico had had casual flings before but this felt different. Jerry had made it seem like what had just happened meant absolutely nothing to him, and that wasn’t what Enrico wanted. 

Enrico wasn’t completely sure what this meant for him and Jerry but there was one thing he was absolutely certain of: he would never get his cock out in Jerry’s presence again.


End file.
